


The Personal Blog Of Dr.John H.Watson

by Maggie1967



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie1967/pseuds/Maggie1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John creates another entry in his blog.He is letting the world know that he has moved back in with Sherlock.Harry Watson is not pleased.Mycroft is annoyed at her.Big Brother and Sister battle for the honour of their siblings.John becomes panicked at what they say.Sherlock is bored by it all.Confessions from all rapidly occur.</p><p>FLUFF!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Personal Blog Of Dr.John H.Watson

The Personal Blog Of Dr.John H.Watson  
\---------------------------------------------  
So that's it.Me and baby Cheryl have officially moved back in to Baker Street.Well I have moved back in.Cheryl has never lived here before properly.I mean she has stayed once or twice but now it's official.We are both living with Sherlock Holmes.

After a very stressful few months,it's nice to get some routine and normalcy back into our lives.Stop laughing!Baker street (weirdly enough) has helped to do just that. 

Sherlock has put my chair back and Mrs Hudson is making me my favourite tea tonight.Sherlock used his violin to get Cheryl to sleep this afternoon.It worked on me to!I'm a bit knackered, so having Sherlock around to help me is working out pretty good.Greg and Molly said we are like those guys in that film.The one with Tom Selleck,Ted Danson and Steve Guttenberg.Only there is not three men.There is only two men and Mrs Hudson.

Anyway.Enough rambling.Cheryl needs feeding and Sherlock keeps calling for me in a panicked manner.He hasn't quite mastered that skill yet.He is trying though.He is becoming quite fond of her I think, though he'd never admit to it.

It's good to be home.

COMMENTS  
\--------------  
Harry Watson:  
So you are living with that freak properly now are you?And with my niece in tow!Bloody Fantastic John!

Mycroft Holmes:  
So you are the alcoholic,lesbian sister of John are you?

Harry Watson:  
And you must be the anally retentive,sexually ambiguous,tory,control freak brother of Sherlock?

Mycroft Holmes:  
Charmed.So what seems to be your problem with Sherlock and John's current living arrangements Miss Watson?

Harry Watson:  
My niece absolutely cannot stay at Baker street.It's an unsafe environment for a child to grow up in.Victor Frankenstein is a liability,with his science potions and seedy clients turning up at all hours of the night.

Mycroft Holmes:  
Where would you rather she stay?In the off licence you call a flat?

Harry Watson:  
I'm sober.

Mycroft Holmes:  
For today perhaps but what of tomorrow?

Harry Watson:  
Baker Street is not the proper place for her.He isn't capable of looking after an infant.

Mycroft Holmes:  
Which one?

Harry Watson:  
You know exactly who I am referring to.

Mycroft Holmes:  
You actually dare to question a Holmes's ability to rare a child up from infancy, when the alternative is a Watson! While my brother was baby proofing the house today,your brother was once again arguing with a chip and pin machine because his funds are low.

Harry Watson:  
Hear that John!He thinks you are poor!

John Watson:  
I am bloody poor!And can you two stop arguing on my blog please!You don't even know one another!

Harry Watson:  
When all I have to go on is the two Holmes I see from the messages in front of me,then yes,I would question a Holmes's ability in that area!And I hardly call removing the dead body parts from view and putting the acid higher on the shelf,'baby proofing' the house.

Harry Watson:  
A doctor... not good enough for a Holmes!Your brother does what exactly?What is your brothers real job?Looks to me from all this on here,that he sits about all day doing sod all but boss my brother around!

Mycroft Holmes:  
My brother defends queen and country.

Harry Watson:  
Oh please! He make believes being a detective like a child would do.

Mycroft Holmes:  
Consulting detective.And what does your brother do?He follows him around and blogs about his adventures!

Harry Watson:  
Until Sherlock Holmes has lifted a gun and charged through a minefield, not knowing if he'll live or die, all in the name of his queen and country like my brother has, don't even speak to me!!Typical over privileged elitists,living off their name and inheritance .I wondered how long it would be before breeding and money were mentioned.John this Mycroft one is probably trying to steal her to sell to some wealthy couple he knows in his fox skinning group!

John Watson:  
Lol.Harry calm down.Stop being silly.

Mycroft Holmes:  
Can we really be sure you do not have a similar plan set up to obtain a bottle of vodka.You are completely ridiculous Miss Watson.

Harry Watson:  
Says the man who talks like a villian in a Jane Austen novel and carries a brolly on the driest days of the year.Tim burton called by the way.He was wondering if Danny Devito could have his penguin costume back.

Mycroft Holmes:  
Ohh pop culture references...how quaint.I assume I'm meant to be deeply offended by the insinuation that John mocks me to you.

Sherlock Holmes:  
We all mock you Mycroft.

Harry Watson:  
The fact is that Sherlock is dangerous!He shot a man because he flicked my brothers face!

Mycroft Holmes:  
Your precious brother John shot a man on the first day he met Sherlock!

Harry Watson:  
Your brother threw himself off of a building in front of my brother and made him believe he had died!

Mycroft Holmes:  
My brother did that because there was a sniper aiming a gun at your brothers head at the time!He 'killed' himself to protect John! Two years in the most dangerous conditions imaginable.All for John Watson.What does that tell you!

Harry Watson:  
Your brother lured John to a giant bomb that was strapped to a train carriage.He then pretended he hadn't disabled it to get John to forgive him.What does that tell you?

Mycroft Holmes:  
My brother put a death sentence on his head for your brother,his wife and that child!If it hadn't been for Moriarty returning,that Eastern European mission would have killed him in six months as I told him it would!He willingly went to his death to ensure Johns happiness in life.So don't try and play the whose brother is the more committed game.You'd lose!Especially when we consider the fact that your brother chose to marry a psychopath who then preceded to shoot Sherlock.A Psychopath who helped him spawn that niece you are so concerned about.

Harry Watson:  
Well John is still living with a psychopath as far as I'm concerned,just not that particular one!

Mycroft Holmes:  
John IS a psychopath! It's what he gets off on which is why he is so obsessed with My brother!

Harry Watson:  
Obsessed with your brother?Well he's not the only one that is obsessed here is he?

Mycroft Holmes:  
Obviously Sherlock is equally as besotted. He ran into a bonfire to save John.

Harry Watson:  
John has done PLENTY for Sherlock over the years .He jumped onto a madman with a bomb strapped to him.All to save your brother!

John Watson:  
Christ! We go out on one case,come back and it's world War three on here!Can you both delete this stuff from the blog please?You are going to get us all arrested!Then there will be no one to look after Cheryl!

Mycroft Holmes:  
Calm down John.Currently this blog is invisible to everyone other than the four of us.Not even Mrs Hudson can see on Mrs Turner's computer.

Sherlock Holmes:  
Obviously Mycroft.

John Watson:  
OHHH OF COURSE YOU BLOODY KNEW!Thanks for telling me Sherlock.Nearly keeled over there thinking Greg would be at the door to handcuff us!

 

Sherlock Holmes:  
Stop being so dramatic John.Even if Lestrade had saw this,he would no doubt still not be able to piece it all together and solve a crime.

John Watson:  
Stop being so horrible about Greg ( Lestrade).

Sherlock Holmes:  
Or what?

John Watson:  
I'll not make you tea tonight.

Sherlock:  
Fine.....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MOBILE PHONE CONVERSATION 

Am I imagining this or is your big brother and my big sister having some sort of weird playground type slanging match to defend our honour on the blog?-JW

Tediously dull isn't it?-SH

Very Enlightening actually.You lied about that 6 month mission.That's big Sherlock.That changes some things-JW

Changes what?Why would it change anything now?-SH

JOHN?-SH

What does it change John?-SH

Is it the tea?Will you not make the tea now?-SH

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BLOG CONVERSATION (Continued)

Harry Watson:  
Seriously John who is this guy!You can't raise her in that warped environment!

John Watson:  
I can and I will...with Sherlock.TOGETHER.

Harry Watson:  
We could see about that.

Sherlock Holmes:  
Excuse me...what?

Mycroft Holmes:  
If you think you have any sway over the child's upbringing, then you have clearly been brain damaged through your excessive alcohol consumption.You stand before two men whose friends list includes a dominatrix blackmailer,a head inspector at Scotland Yard,the British government and most worrying for you,a morgue attendant .So I would think carefully before you make such idle threats towards them.I could have you deported or placed in jail in the time it takes for me to make a phone call.

Harry Watson:  
So John this is your idea of family now is it?THESE TWO?Well that's just great!Expect your daughter to become as fucked up as everyone else in this conversation then.Goodbye!

Mycroft Holmes:  
Good riddance!

Sherlock Holmes:  
Do shut up Mycroft! 

Harry Watson:  
Harry don't be like that.I want you to be a part of our lives.Lets all give each other a chance here and calm down shall we.We all think that Mycroft is a bit of a tosser sometimes,including Sherlock.

Sherlock Holmes:  
Me more so than anyone.

Harry Watson:  
Well that's in your favour I suppose.

Mycroft Holmes:  
I'm still here you know!

Harry Watson:  
Do you know the reason I didn't come to that wedding with serial killer?

John Watson:  
If you mean Mary...then...no...I don't...

Harry Watson:  
Because I knew!I just bloody knew the hold this lunatic had over you.I knew he was always the one.I knew you and him would eventually end up standing here one day like this.Together and all officially domesticated.He's trouble John.I worry about you more now than I ever did when you were in Afghanistan.He attracts trouble.He'll be the death of you.I don't want him to be the death of Cheryl.

Sherlock Holmes:  
I made a vow to protect them at all costs and I have honoured that vow.I will honour that vow all my life Harry Watson.

Harry Watson:  
I don't doubt that you love John but love doesn't keep my brother and my niece safe from murderers and mad men.

Mycroft Holmes:  
No but my round the clock governmental security team does.Your niece if currently safer and is a higher priority than some members of the royal family.Why do you think this blog has currently been blocked from other users?John didn't think.He advertised her presence at Baker Street.He spoke about how familiar Sherlock was getting with her.How attached.Anyone can see this blog.Including their enemies.I think of these things even if my brother and his partner are too stupid not to!

Sherlock Holmes  
Do not call me stupid Mycroft. I did not write the thing.John did.He is the stupid one.

John Watson:  
Hold on...love ...partners? Me and Sherlock?That's not what is going on..We....we are not...we are not together like that ....

Mycroft Holmes:  
Oh please!

Harry Watson:  
Oh please!

Mycroft Holmes:  
Must you keep denying that you are in love with one another?

Harry Watson:  
It's getting embarrassing.

MYCROFT Holmes:  
Miss Watson is right.It's becoming dull.

Sherlock Holmes:  
Oh good they have finally found some common ground John.

John Watson:  
Me and Sherlock care about one another deeply but we have never.We are not together like that!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MOBILE PHONE CONVERSATION

Did you really agree to go to your death to protect Mary and our daughter? Is Mycroft being a drama queen or is that the truth?-JW

Mycroft is being a drama queen-SH

Well you won't mind if I ask him then-JW

John....John just leave it.Make the tea instead-SH

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BLOG CONVERSATION

John Watson:  
Mycroft did Sherlock really agree to give up his life for my family?

MYCROFT Holmes  
Yes John.I have the papers that were signed off.I can have Anthea bring them over.

Sherlock Holmes:  
SHUT UP MYCROFT!

John Watson:  
Sherlock why would you give up your life for me?

Mycroft Holmes:  
For a second time.

Sherlock Holmes:  
WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP MYCROFT

John Watson:  
No...he's right...Twice? Why?

Mycroft Holmes:  
The same reason that you jumped on Moriarty with a bomb strapped to you, or remained in the carriage with Sherlock underneath parliament or came onto him when you were drunk at your stag night.Or moved back into Baker Street..

Sherlock Holmes:  
MYCROFT I WILL END YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR FAT CAKE EATING MOUTH!

Harry Watson:  
SEE ....VIOLENCE....

John Watson:  
Hold on..how the bloody hell do you know I came onto him on my stag night?

Harry Watson:  
Not denying it then little brother.

John Watson:  
No...yes...shut up Harry!

Harry Watson:  
Go on John the cat is out the bag now.You might as well admit it. Tell him what you did every night after he died.Tell him the main reason I'm so pissed off with him.

John Watson:  
HARRY PISS OFF!

Mycroft Holmes:  
Oh do go on Harry.

Sherlock Holmes:  
MYCROFT!

Harry Watson:  
He got drunk every night and he'd phone me and cry.

John Watson:  
Harry...

John Watson:  
Tell me how he couldn't stop thinking about you.

John Watson:  
Harry please I'm begging you.

Harry Watson:  
How he missed you.

John Watson:  
Harry don't do this to me.

Harry Watson:  
How he wished he would have told you how much he loved you.

Mycroft Holmes:  
That almost sounds like exactly the same conversation I received from a drunk Sherlock one night in his two year exile.Begging me to look after John and keep him safe because he was,'the only thing in life that mattered to him now.'

John Watson:  
That's it both of you...I'm logging off. Gits the pair of you.Absolute Gits!

Harry Watson:  
Charming!

Harry Watson:  
THE THINGS WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH MYCROFT.

Mycroft Holmes:  
WE DESERVE A MEDAL MISS WATSON.

Sherlock Holmes:  
I'm also logging off.I'm bored of this entire conversation.Maybe you two should meet up and share a cyanide pill.And I know it's a lot to ask of an idiot, but do remember to delete this entire conversation Mycroft!You'll give Anderson,Lestrade,Molly,Donovan and Mrs Hudson a coronary if you don't!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MOBILE PHONE CONVERSATION

SO......-JW  
SO?-SH

That was all a bit mental wasn't it?-JW

Just a bit....-SH

I think they got on quite well overall....-JW

John......about what was said.I think we need to talk about it properly-SH

Did you tell him I came onto you on my stag night-JW

Yes-SH

You knew that's what I was doing!I thought it had went over your head at the time.When I sobered up I prayed it had!-JW

None of your feelings that have concerned me go over my head I'm afraid-SH

Then you know.You know how I feel?-JW

YES-SH

Fuck!Why didn't you say anything?-JW

You wouldn't even admit it to yourself far less me.Pointless.-SH

Until now-JW

Make the tea John and we'll talk-SH

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Personal Blog Of Dr.John H.Watson

So.It finally happened.Me and Sherlock had sex.Hot,steamy, scream out loud sex.It was fantastic.Oh and the kissing.The kissing was like nothing i've ever experienced in my life.His tongue.That mans tongue.The things it can do.I could spend an entire day describing the things that it can do.Has done to every inch of my body since last night.God he has stamina.Hours we were at it for.He even had me in the shower this morning as well.

None of this would ever have happened without the interference of Mycroft and Harry.So you could say it's all their doing.The only reason we are together and having lots and lots of mind blowing sex,is because of Harry Watson and Mycroft and their little argument on this computer yesterday.

P.s - Hope this put a lovely image in both your minds today.That'll teach you to interfere!

 

M.H  
When we talked about the blog being cordoned off yesterday, I did not say that it would be permanently removed.This blog entry is active John.Best delete is as quick as you can.

Mrs Turner  
Oh boys! So that's what all the noise was last night.I thought you were watching one of those late night channel five films with the volume up really loud.I'm ever so pleased for you both, but I think this is one adventure you probably shouldn't have written up a blog entry for John.

Mrs Turner  
This is Mrs Hudson by the way.I'm on Mrs Turners computer next door.

Harry Watson  
Lol.This is hilarious.Won't be long before this is all over the papers and Internet.

Sherlock Holmes  
John I have to say this is the best blog entry you have written.Keep up the good work.

Greg Lestrade  
Bloody hell John! It's always the quiet ones you need to watch.

Molly Hooper  
Ohhhhhhhh.....ohhhhhh gosh.

I.A  
I knew Sherlock would want dinner with you eventually.I told him you liked him even more than I did.I told you as well remember?I'm never wrong with these things.

John Watson  
Shit!Would anyone believe me if I said I'd been hacked?

Sherlock  
No.

Sherlock  
You still haven't made me tea John.

John Watson  
Shut up about the bloody tea!

Sherlock Holmes  
Or what?

John Watson  
Or I'll Marry you!

Sherlock Holmes  
Tea

Sherlock  
Tea

Sherlock  
Tea

Sherlock  
Tea

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------MOBILE PHONE CONVERSATION

Yes I will marry you-SH

Good-JW

I love you-SH

I love you too-JW

Now can you make the tea?-SH


End file.
